Our World
by The-3Misfits
Summary: Our World. Cutters,Mutes,liars,posers,preps,jocks,drinkers. On this show Drama is the only thing you get and you know you can't live without it. WAS NAMED OUR WORLD,TALENTS OF US! Not just Clare and Eli
1. Chapter 1

**OMG HAYYY! I just discontinued a bunch of stories that means I will be staring a new one! Read this it will need all of you!**

**Okay this is going to be about a reality show with :K.C., Eli,Clare Drew, Adam, Fiona. They all have a reason for being there. Either they were not speaking, too loose, stoning up in there room, or a troubled past, and many more. They are all in their age range of 18-22. Kay. this is supposed to be a show about helping the troubled but it is really just DRAMA! Please no copies of already done degrassi characters.**

**I only need 3 oc's so You better review and make sure yours pop! LOL POP.**

**Your OC's profile**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Talent: **

**Looks:**

**Family:**

**Children: Yes or no**

**Spouse: Yes or no. Gender:**

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Reason:**


	2. Start me up

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Or Panic at the Disco, just the annoying host.

Author's Note: Okay so, I'm majorly sorry for not updating this but I just got an inspiration after reading some supper talented people on fan fiction and I just read another character that also inspired me. Well I only got like 3 review with O.C.'s so it was REALLY easy to choose! Oh and extra note Drew and Adam are NOT brothers.

XxXx

**Clare Edwards & Fiona Coyne**

XxXx

Sunlight. The enemy of all hung over 19 year olds.

"Clare get you drunken ass up!" Shrieks my room-mate of 2 years. _The _Fiona Coyne, as she bounces on my bed her vibrant attitude almost as bright as the sun. Almost.

"Fi, are you high? Leave me alone." I mumble securing a pillow over my head.

"Trust me I would _never_ get high this early." Fiona giggled resting on my lower back and leaning down to kiss my neck. I whimpered and raised my head.

"I'm up now." I laugh, brushing the red bangs out of my eyes.

"Want Breakfast?" She asked sauntering over to the kitchen in her designer P.J. shorts and tank.

"No thanks I was going to try to find some left over money; not get slapped on the ass by a horny bus driver on my way to work, and so on and so on regular day." I spoke in a Pessimistic tone. While finding my clothes strewn on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but, no food? Clare you need to eat." Fiona waved her spatula around for dramatic effect.

"Yeah I'll get right to that."

"… It's scary you know. For me to." She began.

"…You're the only one I have now. And if you do something reckless because you _feel_ like it again I swear to God this spatula will be up your ass."

I nod reluctantly. And I know what you might me thinking. 'Quite Harsh?" But that's just how Fiona is and it seems that's the only thing I reply well to.

Harshness.

XxXx

**Elijah Goldsworthy, Ashley Ray, K.C. Guthrie**

XxXx

I just don't get why people would do this. Jumping into a tank full of man-eating fish, just for money.

Attention whores.

I look down into bright green eyes. How long has she been up? I smirk and push her blue bangs from her pale face. She smiles gratefully at me, and begins to sit up slowly reaching for her dry-erase board and purple marker. I watch her intently as she scribbles down with a concentrated look on her face.

'_Is Mathew here?_' It read.

"No. He said he went to a party." I watch her cringe slightly "-so I gave him a pocket knife, no need to worry."

She closes her eyes and leaned into my shoulder sighing. A loud banging at the door erupts the silence. I shoot up as Ashley runs to the bathroom and locks the door. I sigh heavily as I open the door to two teenage boys stumbling, and laughing around as they walk through carelessly. I sigh for the umpteenth time that hour and slam the door shut.

"Drinking are you serious?" I question quietly hoping that the girl in the bathroom can't hear me.

"Dude why are you yelling?" groaned the 19 year old as the 16 year old collapsed onto the bed.

"K.C. Shut up. You are both too young to be drinking are you deranged?" I ridicule.

"Eli calm down is Ash in the bathroom again?" Mathew questions rolling off of the bed.

But I really don't know why he care's she hates to see him like this.

"Yeah." I mutter loud enough for him to hear. "Go ahead." He nods and walks to the bathroom.

"K.C. you need to stop doing this. You know that Ashley gets worried about you too." I step closer to him wondering if he can even understand me. I push him slightly and he just falls to the ground. Useless fuck. But I won't say that.

"Ash, are you sleepy like I am?" I turn my head in time to see her nod slowly. I watch as Mathew-suddenly sober- helps her up from the bathroom floor and walks her to the small bed.

She sits down and pulls her legs up to her chest, reaching out for the younger brother. He smiles and lays his head on her knee.

"You are quite stupid. But you do good." I told him after I made sure she was sleeping.

"Thanks for letting us stay her Eli. Means a lot." He said closing his eyes.

I slump back onto the floor and close my eyes.

"Your welcome Mathew."

XxXx

**Drew Torres & Adriana Carter**

XxXx

"Go Nicky!" I screamed bumping my fist in the air getting stared at by silicon induced mothers and cheating fathers.

And this is why I hate private school.

She smiled and waved back her brown eyes shining as she walks on to stage.

"Hey Adrian. Sorry I'm late traffic sucked." Apologized Drew.

"What the traffic out of your bed room? You dirty dog." I laughed as the familiar smile appeared on his face.

"Just shut up Little N's on." Nodding his head to the stage.

_**I got so sick of being on my own**_

_**Now the Devil won't leave me alone.**_

_**It's almost like I found a friend**_

_**Who's in it for the bitter end.**_

I smiled wide as Nicky sang boldly. Smiling at the crowd.

"She's really good." Drew whispered in my shoulder. I just nod in response. Who knew I could get this proud.

_**Turn of the lights, turn off the lights**_

_**Turn on a show for me tonight**_

_**I've got my heavy heart to hold me down**_

_**Once it falls apart my heads in the cloud**_

_**So I'm taking every Chance I got like the man I know I'm not.**_

"Your daughter can sing." Complemented a mother sitting next to me.

"She's not my child." I whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry. She looks like you that's why I thought. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. Really."

Yep it's totally okay.

XxXx

**Adam Torres & Aliana Josephine**

"OMG Gracie Keith was totally checking you out!" Aliana schreetched poitning to the tall football player.

"No Ana. Not interested." I spoke in monotone, wishing her voice would fall at least two levels.

"Oh come on Gracie! Every one's starting to think you're a lesbian." She tried to whisper causing some heads to turn.

"Ana shut up. I'm not gay! I just don't want a relation ship right now." I scolded her. She pouted and slunk back in her chair.

Gosh why can't she get it through her head I'm not gay. I can't be my mother would be so angry.

"Well if your not gay but you don't want a boy. What are you? Trans?" She asked in a snotty voice.

"Ha. No. Never. You know what I'll ask keith out later." I said with a counterfeit smile.

"Great." She smiled clapping her hands together.

Great.

XXXX

Okay so That was it for this chapter. And No Not all chapter will have subtitles and stuff.

The show has also not started yet it will start next chapter. I have up to Chapter 5 done so just some comments and ur gonna get some chapters! HA-Ha was that akward for you.

Okay sorry..

Comment please!


End file.
